THE EVERYTHING
by dia.redvelvet92
Summary: /Aku mau. Aku ingin kau sebagai hadiahnya. Tidakkah kau dengar itu, tuan malaikat tampan. Ah, tuan malaikat yang menyembunyikan sayapnya. Bisakah aku mendapatkanmu?/ Luhan, Choi Seunghyun. GS, Drama-Hurt story. RnR plis
Title : **"THE EVERYTHING"**

Sub title : Are You an angel?

Lenght : Chapters / 1

Cast : Lu Han as Jung Luhan (GS)  
Choi Seunghyun  
Byun Baekhyun  
Jung Yunho  
Kim Jaejoong as Jung Jaejoong (GS)  
Kim Ki Bum as Jung ki Bum  
Cho Kyuhyun as Jung Kyuhyun (GS)

Genre : Drama, Hurt, Gender Switch

Notes : Alur dan cerita adalah asli milik saya. Tidak dan jangan mengcopy tanpa konfirmasi saya terlebih dahulu.

Tentang cast yang sengaja saya rubah menjadi GS di sini, serta beberapa marga yang harus saya sesuaikan, saya memiliki alasan tertentu. Segera tinggalkan fiksi ini jika pembaca tidak berminat dengan genre yang saya sematkan di sini.

Saya sudah memperingatkan, jadi jangan bash fiksi ini.

.

.

mohon maafkan dan abaikan jika di tengah jalan readers menemukan typo

.

Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak di kolom komentar ^ ^

.

.

(Luhan POV beggin)

"Hannie.. Cepat turun, ini sudah siang" Itu suara aunty Kyu-ku, dia akan berteriak-teriak seperti itu tiap pagi. Dengan suara yang teramat nyaring seperti itu, telinga siapa yang tak geli jika harus mendengarnya di rumah yang tak besar ini setiap hari.

"Hanniiie..." Lagi..

"Ndeee..."

Pekikanku bahkan tak bisa menyaingi suara nyaring aunty Kyu setiap pagi. Ku percepat langkahku keluar dari kamar untuk segera turun dan membuat aunty Kyu-ku berhenti mengeluarkan suara nyaringnya. Uncle Key sudah disana. Duduk di kursi meja makan dengan sepiring nasi goreng yang dia abaikan demi lembaran-lembaran koran pagi di tangannya. Dan aunty Kyu, dia bahkan masih memakai apron putih berenda lucu kesayangannya. Mondar-mandir di pantry dengan segelas tinggi susu di tangannya.

"Duduk dan segeralah sarapan. Jangan hanya diam berdiri di situ"

Aku berdecak pelan dan segera menarik kursi di sebelah Uncle Key saat pria dingin itu menyuruhku duduk bahkan tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya padaku. Uncle ku itu memang orang yang dingin, bahkan pada keponakannya yang teramat manis seperti akupun dia bersikap seperti itu. Dia adik kandung Daddy ku, mereka sama-sama memiliki sifat yang dingin, namun uncle ku lebih parah. Uncle ku benar-benar pria berhati es, dan itu sukses menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan di otakku. Apa yang membuat aunty Kyu mencintai dan mau dinikahi oleh pria dingin yang sialnya adalah uncle ku sendiri itu.

KLUK!

Aunty Kyu meletakkan segelas tinggi susu di hadapanku. Susu vanila yang sudah dicampur dengan sedikit madu. Ini adalah menu sarapanku tiap pagi. Tapi kurasa tidak untuk pagi ini. Sepiring nasi goreng di hadapan Uncle Key terlihat begitu menggoda. Coba saja lihat. Butiran-butiran nasi berbumbu dengan warna merah menggoda. Aroma sedapnya pun bahkan masih bisa kuhirup dari tempat ku duduk. Irisan sosis, daging ayam dan sayur itu seolah menari-nari meminta untuk segera dinikmati. Jangan lupakan telur mata sapi itu. Ooh, kenapa sepiring nasi goreng itu begitu terlihat menggoda pagi ini.

"Hannie.. apa yang kau lihat. Cepat minum susunya atau kau akan terlambat pergi ke sekolah. Seunghyun pasti juga akan meninggalkanmu"

SRET!

Entah apa yang terjadi dengan otakku sekarang. Obsesi ku pada sepiring nasi goreng di hadapan uncle Key beberapa detik yang lalu kini menguar entah kemana. Bahkan itu terasa menggelikan di perutku meski hanya sekedar melihatnya. Ya, ini memang selalu terjadi. Dan itulah alasanku mengapa aunty selalu menyiapkan sarapan sederhana untukku.

Kulirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kananku. Oh Tuhan,, ini sudah sangat siang. Apa yang harus aku lakukan. Susu. Ku raih gelas tinggi susu yang sedari tadi belum sempat ku sentuh. meneguknya sedikit kasar dan..

Uhuuk uhuuk...

Sial! Kenapa harus tersedak di waktu yang tak tepat.

"Haniee, minum susunya pelan-pelan" Aunty Kyu mendekat ke arahku dan mengusap punggungku pelan. Aku menyukainya, karena usapannya begitu hangat. Tapi ini bukan waktu yang tepat menikmati usapan aunty Kyu jika aku tak ingin bolos sekolah karena tertidur sekarang juga.

Dan yang lebih parah, aku bisa melewatkan pagi favorit dengan tuan malaikat tampanku.

"Aku berangkat sekarang" Pekikku dengan langkah kasar dan mengabaikan usapan lembut aunty ku. Bahkan rasa gatal di tenggorokanku karena tersedak susu tadi belum sepenuhnya reda.

"Hannie.. kau belum menghabiskan susunya" Aku masih bisa mendengar suara aunty Kyu yang mengekoriku dan tanpa menolehpun aku sudah bisa menebak jika dia juga sedang menggenggam gelas susu yang hanya ku minum satu tegukan.

Haahhhhh,, ku abaikan saja dan segera membuka pintu agar telingaku bisa selamat dari suara nyaring aunty Kyu.

DEGG..

Mimpi apa aku semalam hingga aku melihat seonggok malaikat tanpa sayap berdiri di depan pintu rumah sepagi ini dengan senyuman yang seolah mampu menyaingi keindahan taman surga.

Oh, katakan jika aku berlebihan. Tapi memang itu yang kurasakan setiap retina mataku menangkap sosok pria tertampan pemilik senyuman menggoda yang selalu membuat jantungku berpacu lebih cepat. Dia seorang pangeran yang hidup di dunia nyata bagiku.

"Aku pikir kau tak akan pergi ke sekolah karena sakit, Deer" Suara beratnya begitu terdengar mendayu-dayu di telingaku, juga punggung telapak tangannya yang menempel di keningku jauh lebih nyaman dari usapan hangat milik aunty Kyu. Jantungku, aku merasa jantungku akan segera melompat keluar dari tubuhku. Oh Tuhan, biarkan aku pingsan sekarang juga.

"Tsk, dia memang akan sakit jika berangkat tanpa menghabiskan segelas sarapannya. Hanya segelas susu, dan dia masih saja kesulitan untuk meneguknya"

Ishhhh.. Mengapa aunty Kyu masih berdiri di belakangku dan merusak suasana. Aku berdecak kesal saat aunty cerewet yang sangat kusayangi ini kembali menyodorkan gelas susu yang harus ku habiskan itu.

"Biar aku yang mengurus ini, Noona bersiaplah untuk bekerja" Gelas tinggi berisi susu itu sudah berpindah tangan seiring suara berat mendayu-dayu itu semilir terdengar di telingaku.

"Seharusnya kau ikut tinggal di rumah ini saja. Agar aku lebih mudah mengurusinya" Aunty melirikku lewat ekor matanya.

Tak ada alasan lain di balik kalimat aunty kesayanganku itu. Karena memang pria berparas malaikat itulah yang selalu bersamaku setiap hari. Meski pada kenyataannya kami tak memiliki hubungan atau ikatan apapun.

"Itu yang terlintas di pikiranku saat memilih untuk tinggal tepat di samping rumahmu, Noona"

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah aunty Kyu yang melebarkan matanya dan menghela nafas berat. Kemudian melangkah kembali menuju dapur sambil bergumam cukup jelas.

"Secepatnya aku akan mengurus pengadopsianmu, Hyun-ah"

Tabi oppa, begitu ku memanggil malaikat tampan tanpa sayap yang hanya terkikik geli dan melirikku. Tangannya yang bebas meraih tengkukku, membimbingku untuk segera menghabiskan sisa susu yang terlihat ikut menggelitik perutku.

"Oppa, bisakah kita segera berangkat saja dan melupakan segelas susu ini?" Rengekku manja dengan mata yang menatapnya penuh dengan permohonan. Tapi malaikat tampan tak bersayap-ku hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan.

"Kita tak akan berangkat sebelum kau menghabiskannya"

Aku sempat hendak menggeleng dan berusaha mendorong tangan kekar yang membimbing gelas susu itu ke bibirku. Namun saat wajah tampan tanpa cela itu mendekat tepat di hadapanku dan memamerkan senyum yang senantiasa membuatku melupakan cara bernafas dengan baik dan benar-benar telah membuatku pasrah. Aku menyerah. Aku tak perduli jika nantinya akan menjadi penghuni toilet seharian.

"Anak pintar"

Tabi oppa tersenyum padaku. Tangannya bahkan sudah mengusak puncak kepalaku saat aku mulai menyadari jika susu dalam gelas yang baru saja dia letakkan di samping pintu itu telah lenyap tak berbekas. Apa aku baru saja menghabiskannya. Kenapa aku mudah sekali meneguknya jika Tabi oppa yang menyuapiku?

Belum sempat aku bisa benar-benar memahami apa yang sudah aku lakukan, lengan kekar Tabi oppa sudah merangkul pundakku erat menuju mobilnya yang terparkir tepat di halaman rumahku. Rumah uncle Key dan istrinya maksudku.

"Bagaimana? Apa terlihat lebih baik?"

Kami sudah berada dalam mobil saat Tabi oppa bertanya. Apanya yang terlihat lebih baik? Aku hanya menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Coba lihat sekali lagi" Ulangnya.

Aku mengernyit bingung, masih belum benar-benar mengerti sebelum aku mencoba memalingkan pandanganku darinya walau dengan berat hati. Ku putar bola mataku, menyelidiki dan mencari maksud dari pertanyaan Tabi oppa di dalam mobil.

Tunggu, di mulai dari kaca spion dalam, dashboard, penahan sinar matahari, pengaman pintu, sabuk pengaman, kursi, mereka semua berbeda dari biasanya. Aku kembali membelalak dan menatap mata Tabi oppa sejenak sebelum kembali melirik cat kap mesin. Sejak kapan kap yang semula berwarna silver berubah menjadi hitam mengkilat.

"Apa kita salah masuk mobil, oppa?" Hanya itu yang mampu ku ucapkan, tentu dengan nada ragu dan bola mata yang belum berhenti melirik ke sekitar kabin. Aku masih ragu dengan penglihatanku hari ini. Meski begitu aku masih bisa melihat dengan jelas kerutan di dahi dan bibirnya lewat ekor mataku. Aku yakin ucapanku bukanlah tebakan yang benar. Tapi, apa mungkin ini...

"Mobil baru, oppa?"

Seketika senyuman lebar itu terpatri di wajah tampannya. Membuatku kembali terpesona untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Oppa, kumohon jangan memperpendek umurku dengan segala kesempurnaanmu.

"Dan kau adalah penumpang pertamaku" Candanya sekaligus kenyataanya sambil mengusak puncak kepalaku. Salah satu hal yang sangat ku sukai darinya.

"Aku yang pertama?" Aku orang pertama yang duduk menemanimu di mobil barumu.

Bolehkah aku keluar lalu melompat girang sambil menyanyikan lagu _'party in the usa'_ sekarang juga. Ah,akan ku ganti liriknya dengan _'party in the seoul'_

"Jadi kau wajib membayar ongkos antar jemputnya dengan harga yang sangat mahal" Ucapnya tanpa dosa dan mengabaikanku yang terperangah sambil menarik pedal dan mobil yang memiliki suara mesin lembut ini hingga bergerak menapaki aspal jalanan kota

"Oppa..."

Aku sempat menghujaninya dengan pukulan-pukulan kecil di sekitar lengannya. Tanpa peduli dia mengaduh kesakitan. Aku tau jika dia sedang bercanda, begitu pula dengannya.

Kami memang tak memiliki hubungan darah, juga tak memiliki ikatan apapun. Kami juga tak terlihat sebagai teman karena terpaut usia yang cukup jauh. Hanya berjalan, berbicara, tertawa dan menangis bersama. Itu yang kami lakukan.

.

Ah, sebelumnya apa aku sudah memperkenalkan diriku?

Tapi, apa itu perlu?

Oh, ayolah, kalian akan mengenal diriku dengan baik setelah ini.

Bukan karena aku.. oh, jangan merengut seperti itu. Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan memperkenalkan diriku.

Namaku Jung Luhan. Semua orang biasa memanggilku Lu-han. Aku hanya seorang gadis –yang menurutku biasa saja- berusia tujuh belas tahun dan memiliki wajah cantik. Itupun orang lain yang mengatakannya. Aku menyukai segala makanan yang manis. Aku juga mencintai sayuran dan rajin olah raga. Tapi yang sedikit ku herankan adalah saat menyadari bentuk tubuhku. Kedua orang tua ku memiliki tubuh yang tinggi. Begitu juga uncle ku, meski tingginya tak menyaingi tubuh daddy-ku. Tetap saja aku heran mengapa tubuhku semungil ini. Kalian tahu, itu sedikit membuatku frustasi.

Aku tak memiliki saudara. Aku adalah putri satu-satunya dari seorang pria tertampan nan baik hati bernama Jung Yunho. Aku memanggilnya 'Daddy'. Dan wanita cantik bak bidadari yang ku panggil 'Mommy' bernama Jung Jaejoong. Ya, mereka berdua adalah orang tua kandungku yang teramat sangat ku sayangi. Hingga aku menyangkan mereka yang terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Membuatku sedikit terasa terabaikan.

Sejak kecil, aku memang sedikit lebih dekat dengan uncle Key dari pada dengan orang tuaku sendiri. Ya, sebelumnya aku sudah menyebutkan jika pria tampan sedingin es di kutub utara itu adalah saudara kandung satu-satunya yang dimiliki Daddy-ku. Jung Ki Bum namanya. Dia begitu menyayangi dan memperhatikanku. Setidaknya sebelum kepindahannya di rumah lama milik Daddy -yang kami tinggali sekarang- saat aku berumur sembilan tahun.

Dan setelah kepindahan uncle Key, rumah jadi semakin sepi. Hanya ada seorang maid dan buttler yang menemaniku di rumah saat orang tuaku sedang di luar kota. Itulah salah satu alasanku lebih memilih menginap di rumah uncle Key yang jauh lebih sederhana saat kedua orang tuaku sedang bepergian.

Lalu, siapa sebenarnya pria tampan yang sedang fokus mengemudi di sampingku ini?

Tenanglah, aku akan segera memperkenalkannya.

Namanya Choi Seunghyun. Dan Tabi adalah nama yang aku pakai untuk memanggilnya. Dia seorang pria tampan berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun yang lahir di Seoul. Kami bertemu saat kedua orang tuaku mengajakku mengunjungi rumah uncle Key. Kau tahu, pria tampan itulah yang pertama kali mencuri hatiku. Haha.. dia cinta pertamaku.

Apa?

Kalian ingin tahu bagaimana awalnya cerita ini terjadi?

Oh, ayolah, aku sudah membeberkan identitasku, aku akan sangat malu jika harus menceritakan bagaimana awal kisahku dengan Tabi oppa terjadi. Cukup untuk ku ingat saja.

.

.

[flash back]

Sore itu adalah awal musim panas, dan aku baru saja selesai berkeliling kompleks rumah uncle Key dengan sepeda baru pemberiannya. Lebih jelasnya setelah aku tak berhenti merengek memintanya membelikanku sepeda baru sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku yang ke sembilan. Dan berpesan padanya agar tak memberi tahu soal ini kepada Mommy-ku. Atau wanita cantik nan lemah lembut itu akan berubah menjadi penyihir menyeramkan dan menendang sepedahku ke laut lepas tanpa berperasaan.

Ah, sudah lupakan soal sepeda.

Tepat di samping rumah uncle, aku melihat pria ramah yang memiliki senyum mematikan sedang memindahkan barang-barangnya dari halaman kecilnya masuk ke dalam rumah. Ya, dia seorang tetangga baru. Itu terbukti dari banyaknya barang-barang yang baru saja dia bawa masuk ke dalam rumah. Entah apa yang membawa langkah kakiku untuk segera menginjak rumput di halam rumah kecilnya, menatapi pintu berwarna putih senada dengan warna tembok rumah mungil itu yang tak lagi terbuka.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekitar halaman, dan berhenti tiba-tiba saat melihat sebuah tas hitam kecil yang ku tebak adalah milik si tetangga baru itu. Langkahku tertuju pada tas yang tergeletak sembarangan di halaman kecil rumah itu. Segera memungutnya tanpa berani membuka resleting yang tertutup rapat disana.

 _Apa tas ini berisi bom?_

Tetangga baru itu sama sekali tak terlihat berbahaya. Tapi jika aku harus mengingat serial tv yang biasa di ikuti oleh aunty Kyu -calon istri uncle Key, mereka akan segera menikah tahun depan- semua orang bisa saja membawa ancaman. Tak terkecuali seorang pria tampan bak malaikat tanpa sayap pun bisa menjadi dalang terjadinya perang dunia.

Tsk, apa yang ku pikirkan, otak polosku telah diracuni oleh serial penuh omong kosong yang biasa di ikuti calon aunty-ku.

"Ah, kau telah menemukannya.."

Suara berat yang khas itu dengan lembut menyapa gendang telingaku. Membuat jantungku berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya. Kuberanikan diri untuk menoleh kebelakang punggungku. Dan yang ku lihat selanjutnya adalah sosok pria tinggi yang menyandarkan tubuhnya di ambang pintu.

Dengan senyuman teramat manis yang terpatri di wajah lugas nan tampannya. T-shirt putih polos dan celana jeans bewarna senada benar-benar cocok dengan kesan pandangan pertamanya. Tampan dan mempesona. Aku yakin jika aku tak sedang bermimpi. Tapi jika ini bukan mimpi, apakah dia adalah malaikat yang turun dari langit.

 _Tsk, dimana dia menyembunyikan sayapnya?_

"Bisakah kau berikan itu padaku?"

Aku sedikit tersentak dan segera mengakhiri lamunan kecilku saat menyadari jika sosok malaikat yang menyembunyikan sayapnya itu sudah berdiri merunduk di depanku, membungkukkan badannya demi menyamakan tinggi badannya denganku. Spontan aku mengulurkan tas kecil berwarna hitam itu padanya. Sosok malaikat itu tersenyum dan mengusak puncak kepalaku lembut.

"Terimakasih telah menemukan benda ini untukku. Dan kau adik manis, kau pantas mendapatkan hadiah. Sekarang katakan padaku, apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

 _Bisakah aku mendapatkanmu?_

Sosok tampan yang menyerupai malaikat itu menaikkan kedua alisnya. Itu terlihat begitu menggemaskan, kau tahu. Dan membuatku benar-benar ingin memilikimu.

"Kenapa diam? Kau tak ingin mendapatkan hadiah dariku?"

 _Aku mau._

 _Aku ingin kau sebagai hadiahnya. Tidakkah kau dengar itu, tuan malaikat tampan. Ah, tuan malaikat yang menyembunyikan sayapnya._

"Kau tak ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" Ujung telunjuknya menyentil pelan daguku. Seolah menaburkan sihirnya agar rahangku tak lagi kaku dan bibirku tak lagi kelu.

"Bisakah kau perlihatkan sayapmu? Aku ingin menyentuhnya"

Tsk, apa yang sebenarnya sudah ku katakan. Percayalah tuan malaikat yang menyembunyikan sayapnya. Bukan kalimat itu yang ingin ku ucapkan. Walau sebenarnya aku juga penasaran pada sayap itu.

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah, tuan malaikat yang menyembunyikan sayapnya itu tertawa kecil. Tanpa menjawab, dia justru berlutut di hadapanku. Kemudian memiringkan tubuhnya untuk memamerkan punggungnya, ke kanan dan ke kiri. Setelahnya, ia kembali menatapku dengan senyuman yang membuatku berdebar.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti malaikat. Sayangnya aku tak memiliki sayap di kedua sisi punggungku. Bagaimana ini, apa kau akan kecewa?"

Jika benar dia bukan malaikat yang menyembunyikan sayapnya, mengapa kau tak seperti manusia pada umumnya di pandanganku? Tatapan matamu, senyum memikatmu, suara khas yang mendayu-mendayu. Semuanya begitu berbeda dan istimewa.

Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalaku. Tanpa mampu menggerakkan bibirku yang entah sejak kapan menjadi seribu kali lebih pendiam dari biasanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berkenalan. Hmmm,, dimulai dariku." Sosok malaikat tampan itu membenarkan sisi kerahnya "Anyeonghaseo. Jae ireumen Choi Seunghyun imnida. Ireumi muosiminika?"

Dia masih tetap tersenyum menanti jawabanku. Sementara aku masih belum dapat menggerakkan rahangku yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba terasa kaku kembali. Bisakah kau menyentil daguku sekali lagi, tuan malaikat tampan?

"Hannie..."

Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara Mommyku berteriak memanggil nama kecilku. Aku segera menoleh kesumber suara. Dari ekor mataku, akupun bisa melihat jika tuan malaikat tampan juga mengikuti apa yang kulakukan. Bahkan saat ini dia berdiri dan membungkukkan kepalanya ke arah Mommy-ku.

"Anyeonghaseo.."

Sapanya sopan pada Mommyku. Dan Mommyku membalasnya dengan senyuman yang anggun. Ciri khas Mommy ku.

"Anyeonghaseo.. Ah, apa kau tetangga baru yang menyewa tempat ini? Aku dengar kau seorang pelajar yang mendapatkan beasiswa universitas ternama di California"

"Ne, Choi Seunghyun imnida. Pemilik rumah ini tak mengizinkan saya untuk membelinya. Dia hanya menyuruh saya untuk menyewanya saja. Saya tak mungkin selamanya tinggal di panti asuhan yang sejak kecil merawat saya. Jadi saya memutuskan untuk mencari tempat tinggal baru sebelum saya menyelesaikan pendidikan saya dan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang layak"

Mommy ku terlihat tersenyum sebelum menjawab.

"Aku adalah kakak ipar dari pemilik rumah ini. Panggil aku Jae Nonna. Namdongsaeng dari suamiku memiliki alasan tertentu untuk itu."

"Ne, Jae noona." Tuan malaikat membungkuk sopan.

Mommy ku manggut-manggut, kemudian kembali menatapnya. "Tapi, untuk apa mencari tempat tinggal di sini jika kau akan pergi ke luar negri untuk menyelesaikan pendidikanmu?"

Mommy-ku ini kenapa sangat ingin tau sekali. Tapi tunggu, apa benar yang tuan malaikat ini katakan. Dia meninggalkan panti asuhan dan menyewa rumah ini hanya untuk dia tinggalkan demi melanjutkan pendidikan di luar negeri? Apa maksudnya? Dan kenapa tiba-tiba aku juga ingin tahu.

Aishhh..

Tuan malaikat tampan itu tersenyum ramah pada Mommyku. "Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin saya kerjakan di sini. Dan dengan memiliki tempat tinggal disini akan membuat saya merasa memiliki rumah untuk saya singgahi saat liburan study"

Kali ini Mommy ku yang tersenyum manis. Tangannya terulur untuk menepuk pelan pundak tuan malaikat tampan-ku. _Mommy, hati-hati dengan tanganmu. Aku mengawasimu._

"Jangan sungkan mengatakan pada kami jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu." Mommy tersenyum manis sekali lalu menarik tangannya dari pundak tuan malaikat tampan "Jadi kapan kau mulai menempatinya?"

"Ne, jeongmal khansahamnida" Tuan malaikat tampan kembali membungkukkan kepalanya sejenak pada Mommyku "Hari ini saya akan mulai menempatinya. Ah, apakah gadis manis ini adalah putri anda?"

Tanyanya dengan sedikit melirikku. Senyum memikat itu tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Aku suka senyum itu. Sangat suka.

"Eum, dia putri semata wayangku. Apa dia telah merepotkanmu?" Mommyku bertanya dengan kedua alis yang sedikit bertaut.

"Ani.. Justru dia sudah membantuku menemukan tas milikku. Aku sangat berterimakasih dan ingin memberinya hadiah. Hanya saja, aku tak tahu apa yang dia inginkan"

Oooh, dia tersenyum lembut lagi padaku. Mommy, tolong putri cantikmu ini. Aku bisa mati jika terlalu lama melihat senyumnya. Dia membuatku lupa cara bernafas,Mom..

"Benarkah? Putriku yang manja dan selalu merepotkan semua orang ini juga bisa membantu orang lain rupanya"

Mommy merengkuhku dari balik punggungku dan mencubit pipiku hingga seperti adonan roti. Oh, mommy, jangan permalukan putri cantikmu ini di depan tuan malaikat tampan. Lihatlah, dia sudah menahan tawanya, dia menertawaiku Mommy. Isssshhh..

"Dia begitu manis. Membuat saya tak berhenti untuk tersenyum" Tuan malaikat itu membelai pipiku. Membuat jantungku ingin melompat sekarang juga. Tuhan, bantu aku bernafas. Ku mohon.

"Ingatlah, aku masih berhutang hadiah padamu" katanya lagi

"Hannie.. waktunya untuk pulang. Kau bahkan belum mandi" Mommy menggandeng tanganku ikut melangkah bersamanya "Seunghyun-ah, mampirlah ke rumah sore nanti. Kita makan bersama"

Tuan malaikat tampan-ku membungkuk hormat di balik punggung Mommy-ku. Bahkan dia melambaikan tangannya padaku. Senyum manisnya itu, aku bisa diabetes dan segera mati hanya karena senyumnya itu.

"Tuan malaikat tampan.." Ucapku begitu saja saat masih belum bisa melepaskan tatapanku padanya meski Mommy menggandengku untuk berjalan pulang.

Tuan malaikat tampan itu menaikan alisnya lucu. Mommyku pun menghentikan langkahnya dan merespon sama.

"Hannie, apa yang kau katakan?" Mommy masih menatapku bingung dan aku mengabaikannya.

".. jika aku sudah dewasa nanti, bisakah kita menikah?"

"Mwo...!" Tuan malaikat membulatkan mata dan mulutnya karena terkejut. Begitu juga Mommyku. Mommy, style mu yang selalu meniru malaikat tampanku itu benar-benar tak lucu sama sekali.

"Ya! Jung Luhan! Apa kau dewasa sebelum waktunya, eoh. Siapa yang mengajarimu. Aiissssh, Cho Kyuhyun, bahkan dia akan segera menjadi seorang ahli jiwa, tapi hobinya menonton drama belum juga hilang hingga tak menyadari itu berdampak pada calon keponakannya."

Aku segera berlari sekencang yang ku bisa sebelum mendapat bullyan dari Mommy-ku yang anggun mendadak berubah menjadi wanita mengerikan nan sadis.

"Hannie! Jung Luhan! Jangan lari!"

"andwe Mom.."

Aku tetap akan berlari hingga Mommy berhenti mengejarku. Bisa habis aku kalau sampai tertangkap olehnya. Ya, aku tau dia pasti terkejut dengan ucapanku tadi. Aku juga tau jika tuan maiaikatku masih membulatkan mata dan bibirnya karena hal yang sama. Tsk, mereka berdua pasti menyangka ini adalah lelucon anak-anak yang lambat laun akan dilupakan dengan sendirinya. Hey, aku serius. Kalian akan tahu itu.

.

.

Kami menjadi semakin dekat setelah tuan malaikat tampan sering datang untuk bergabung di acara makan malam keluarga. Kami berdua sangat dekat bagai saudara. Bahkan dia memiliki nama panggilan manis untukku. 'Deer' begitu dia memanggilku. Karena dia bilang mataku secantik mata rusa. Oh, benarkah itu tuan malaikat tampan. Terlepas itu benar atau tidak, aku akan menyukainya. Sangat.

Seperti yang dia ucapkan pada Mommy-ku, dia pergi keluar negeri untuk menyelesaikan study dan akan pulang beberapa bulan sekali untuk menghabiskan liburan di rumah. Selama dia pergi, aku menjalani hariku seperti biasa di rumah orang tuaku. Meskipun kami terpisah dan jarang bertemu, hal itu tak membuat kami merasa jauh. Karena kami akan sering bertukar kabar lewat email. Dan aku akan berkunjung ke rumah uncle untuk bertemu dengannya saat dia liburan. Menyenangkan bukan. Aku menikmatinya.

Beberapa tahun kemudian, dia benar-benar pulang dengan membawa gelar sarjana pendidikan. Itu benar-benar membuatku senang. Bukan hanya karena dia telah berhasil menyelesaikan pendidikannya. Tapi juga senang karena kami telah diterima di senior high school yang sama. Dia sebagai guru, dan aku sebagai siswi di sana. Selain itu, aku juga memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumah uncle Key dengan alasan lebih dekat dengan sekolah. Aunty Kyu yang sudah resmi menjadi istri uncle ku juga ikut setuju. Itu karena dia menyukaiku dan sudah menganggapku seperti putrinya sendiri.

(flashback off)

(Luhan POV end)

.

.

.

"Hannie, di sini"

Gadis berparas manis dengan eyeliner tebal itu melambaikan tangannya ke arah Luhan yang baru saja melangkah masuk ke kelasnya. Dengan langkah ceria, Luhan segera menghampiri si gadis ber eyeliner.

"Baekkie.. kau tampak cantik hari ini" Seru Luhan setelah menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kursi sebelah sahabatnya, Byun Baekhyun namanya.

"Ya! Jadi hari sebelumnya aku tak nampak cantik. Begitu maksudmu?"

"Aniya... kau selalu cantik. Tapi hari ini berbeda dari biasanya. Apa itu eyeliner baru?"

Gadi manis bermarga Byun itu tersenyum penuh misteri sebelum tangannya meraih kotak kecil dari tasnya.

"Taraaa!"

Luhan membulatkan matanya saat Baekhyun memamerkan dua kotak persegi panjang yang Luhan yakini itu adalah eyeliner dan lipgloss Baekhyun yang baru. Teman manisnya itu memang mempunyai kebiasaan mengoleksi alat make up, tak heran jika Baekhyun selalu tampil cantik dan modis di setiap harinya.

"Kau harus beryukur karena memiliki teman sebaik dan secantik aku di sini. Kemari, akan ku poles sedikit wajahmu agar para pria disini mau melirikmu" Jemari mungil Baekhyun tampak cekatan membuka kotak eyeliner dan lipglos barunya. Kemudian bergerak untuk meraih dagu Luhan yang hendak menggeleng.

"Andwe.. jauhkan itu dariku, Baekkie. Aku tak memerlukannya karena wajahku memang sudah cantik alami sejak lahir" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Membuat Baekhyun sedikit kesusahan mendandaninya.

"Tsk, berhenti membual, _rusa jelek_. Kau juga harus memperdulikanku. Bagaimana tanggapan orang-orang jika melihatku memiliki sahabat yang tak cantik sepertimu. Itu menjatuhkan reputasiku sebagai diva di sekolah ini"

Benar, baekhyun memang dikenal sebagai diva di sekolah ini. Diva bermulut pedas. Dan Luhan sudah tebal dengan 'keistimewaan' yang dimiliki sahabatnya itu. Mereka berdua memang akan selalu begitu jika sedang bersama. Saling memberi warna.

"Apa Kyungsoo tak masuk lagi hari ini?" Tanya Luhan yang akhirnya menyerah pada Baekhyun, sebelum teman cerewetnya itu memekakkan telinganya dengan omelan-omelan tak berarah atau lebih buruknya lagi mengintrogasinya tentang siapa laki-laki yang sedang dekat dengannya.

"Entahlah, Hannie. Rumahku memang tak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya. Tapi kami sama sekali tak pernah bertemu. Aku dengar dia menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya untuk bekerja. Aku sampai tak habis pikir, dimana akal sehat orang tuanya sampai pelajar sepintar Kyungsoo harus banting tulang dan melewatkan sekolah begitu saja."

Baekhyun mengomel di sela aktivitasnya memoles wajah Luhan dengan berbagai alat make up.

"Perlukah kita datang ke rumahnya untuk membantu?"

"Tsk. Jangan gila. Apa yang akan dia pikirkan setelah kita datang kerumahnya dengan alasan akan membantunya? Bahkan kita tak pernah mengobrol dengannya"

"Tapi dia juga teman kita, Baekkie. Bahkan tempat duduknya tepat di belakangku" Luhan melirik bangku kosong di belakang kursinya dengan ekor matanya.

"Lalu pernahkah kau mengobrol selama lebih dari dua menit dengannya? Membalas tatapanmu saja dia tak pernah melakukannya. Dia tak pernah mengangap kita sebagai temannya. Sudah. Tutup mulutmu, atau aku akan memoleskan ini keseluruh wajahmu"

Baekhyun mengacungkan ujung kuas lipglosnya ke hadapan Luhan yang kini mengunci mulutnya dan menurut saja. Hanya bola matanya yang masih belum mau diam dan tetap menari-nari kesana kemari.

"Tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan untuk membantunya. Dia benar-benar gadis yang tertutup dan sulit di tebak. Salah sedikit saja itu justru akan membuat semuanya berantakan. Kita tak terlalu mengenalnya, bisa saja dia malah salah paham. Jadi diam dan cukup bersikap seperti biasa saja seolah tak tahu apapun. Itu lebih baik."

Luhan hanya terdiam menatapi Baekhyun mengemas seluruh alat make upnya yang berantakan di meja. Dengan sesekali melirik ke arah meja pojok di belakangnya yang saat ini kosong. Mungkin Baekhyun benar, Luhan tak memiliki alasan yang tepat untuk membantu Kyungsoo yang selalu membatasi dirinya sendiri kali ini.

"Aku dengar di pusat perbelanjaan biasa ada diskon alat make up yang besar. Bisakah kita mengunjunginya sore ini?" Baekhyun sudah selesai mengemas alat make upnya. Dan kini ia sibuk bercermin.

"Kurasa tidak, Baekkie. Aku sedikit sibuk hari ini."

"Aissssh. Apa kau punya janji dengan tuan malaikat tampan tanpa sayap-mu itu? Bahkan sampai saat ini kau belum memperkenalkannya padaku. Teman macam apa kau ini? Apa kau takut tuan malaikatmu itu akan berpaling kepadaku karena aku lebih cantik darimu? Tenang saja, aku bisa menolaknya untukmu"

"Aniya.. tidak seperti itu." Buru-buru Luhan mengelak. Membuat Baekhyun sedikit keheranan hingga meletakkan cerminnya di atas meja

" Aku mengenalnya lebih dari siapapun. Dan jika kau masuk dalam typenya, maka aku akan sangat berterimakasih padamu karena telah menolaknya untuk ku selama ini, Baekkie" Lanjut luhan sedikit cangung,

"Selama ini?" Baekhyun mendelik lucu "Apa itu artinya kita sudah pernah bertemu, dan aku tak menyadarinya begitu? Demi Tuhan, Hannie. Jangan menguji kesabaranku dengan membuatku penasaran seperti ini"

"Jinja? Kau penasaran, Baekki" Luhan pura-pura terkejut. Kakinya mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari menjauh dari sisi sahabatnya yang terlihat hendak menyerangnya.

"Ya! Hannie, jangan lari. " Baekhyun bangkit dan mengejar Luhan yang meninggalkannya "Iiisssshh, awas saja jika aku berhasil menangkapmu"

BRUKKK!

Tubuh Luhan menabrak sesuatu yang membuatnya terpental ke belakang. Beberapa buku juga jatuh di sekitar kakinya. Tanpa aba-aba Luhan segera bangkit dan memunguti buku-buku itu. Barulah saat itu mata rusanya melihat sepasang kaki dan tangan kekar di hadapannya.

"Gwenchana?"

Tbc


End file.
